


Marry Marry Christmas

by SerStolas



Series: Rings and Things [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A real marriage proposal this time, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic schmoop, F/M, Fluff, Ring shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jyn wasn't kidding when she told Cassian he should marry her instead, and what started out as a joke about getting married at Christmas snowballs into reality.  Featuring long suffering Kay, amuse Bodhi, and Mama Andor mothering everyone.Quick flash fic that takes place after "So Marry Me Instead."  For typing purposes, we'll say that took place in late summer.





	Marry Marry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to see a continuation of this verse, so RealNorwegian, here ya go. 
> 
> I do not own Rogue One. Find me on Tumblr @serstolas

The first morning that Cassian woke up with Jyn plastered against him and drooling on his chest, he knew their night before hadn't been a dream. Loving amusement and relief swept through him as he curled his arm around her and she snuggled closer in her sleep. Adora really had done him a favor by turning down his proposal.

There was a rightness about Jyn in his arms, stands of her soft brown hair tangled across his chest, one of her arms wedged firmly between his back and the bed, and the warmth of her body against his own. Cassian knew that morning that he would never trade this feeling for the world, and that he wanted to wake up like this every morning. His arm curled around Jyn's waist, he wondered in that moment how serious she had been about her own 'proposal' and how soon was too soon to ask her to marry him?

They'd literally only just gotten together last night, and while they'd evidently been dating for years without realizing it and everyone else thought they were dating, his naturally cautious nature suggested they date officially between themselves before he actually pop the question.

He also had to consider the appropriateness of using the same ring. He realized, feeling a bit sheepish about it, that the ring he'd bought was in a style that Jyn, not Adora, would like, and he wouldn't entirely be surprised if he'd managed to give the jeweler Jyn's ring size instead of Adora. It was more than a little ironic that the real life of his life had been with him the entire time, they just hadn't declared anything, and he might not have realized it with the push from Adora.

Such thoughts were chased from his head as Jyn began to stir, slowly opening those lovely green eyes, and smiling softly at him. He chased the taste of her lips with his own, knowing he could worry about the oddness of their situation later...much later.  
~~ ~

"I am glad you have taken my suggestion into consideration," Kay told Jyn as the two of them wandered the mall on their lunch hour two days later.

Tuesday afternoon, the mall was incredibly dead, even this close to Christmas, but that suited Jyn's purposes. Jyn had spent the past day and a half considering the conversation from Sunday evening, and once she'd reached a decision, she'd called Kay and told him to meet her at the mall at lunch.

She remembered vividly the night that she and Cassian had officially gotten together, when she'd told him he should marry her instead of Adora. She'd been quite serious when she'd said it. Add the idea of marry Cassian in a quite ceremony at Christmas with his family present, she found she couldn't give any reason why they shouldn't.

Jyn knew she could have asked Bodhi to come with her, but she didn't want to risk her brother spilling the beans too early to Cassian, and for all his social awkwardness, if you asked Kay to keep a secret, he would. So here they were, ring shopping in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon for an engagement ring for Cassian.

"The ring he bought is simple, white gold, and emerald, yes?" Kay asked as they wandered into a third jewelry story. The first two had lovely rings, to be sure, but they'd all been too gaudy for Jyn's taste. "Then you should select a ring to match that," Kay finished at her nod. His gaze methodically scanned through case after case of jewelry until he paused before the last date and pointed. "These. Look here."

Jyn smiled faintly at the somewhat confused jeweler as she followed Kay's insistent gaze.

"Kay, you're a genius!" She told him, surprising the tall, gangly man with a hug.

Kay blinked down at her and patted her lightly on the arm as she released him from the hug. 

Jyn's fierce gaze fell upon the jewelery store employee as she pointed to a simple white gold band set with three small emerald chips in it. "That one," she told them. "I need it in a size 10."

The ring would be ready on Friday, and so, Jyn thought, would she. She and Kay left the store as cohorts, and Kay with an assignment to ensure that Cassian left work on time on Friday night.  
~~~  
A week after Black Friday, Cassian was greeted by the sight of Jyn on their living room couch, the Princess Bride queued up and his favorite take out dishes waiting for him.

He knew Jyn was planning something, but he didn't know what, and didn't figure it out until the scene where Buttercup was jumping out the window and caught by Fezzik, when Jyn casually deposited a black velvet ring box in his lap as she took his right hand in her own.

Cassian's eyes went a little wide as he opened the box with shaking fingers, stared at it for a long moment, then got up. He returned moments later, depositing the black velvet ring box he'd initially bought months ago, that had brought them here in the first place, in Jyn's lap.

With no words spoken, and laughter in their eyes, they slid their engagement rings on.  
~~~

Saturday afternoon found them at the Andors. Andrea Andor regarded the rings upon her son and her future daughter-in-law's fingers as they walked in the front door and embraced them both, brief tears of joy filling her eyes. She stepped back to let her husband Mateo embrace is son and soon to be daughter in law in turn.

There were more joyful sounds, congratulations, and tears as Mama Andor ushered her children into the living room where her daughter Maria, Maria's husband John, and their son Andre sat. Bodhi and Kay would be by that night for dinner, Jyn and Cassian's knew, and for now let themselves be swept up into the warmth of their family.

"We want to get married at Christmas," Jyn announced a little nervously as they gathered around the dining room table for lunch. "We don't want anything big, and everyone we love will be here on Christmas day.

Andrea Andor nodded firmly, immediately on board with the plan. "Then we will do it. We will need cake. Christmas decorations will do since it is a Christmas wedding. Jyn dear do you wish to invite Galen?"

Jyn sighed, and Cassian took her hand, squeezing it. "I think so, he is my father."

Jyn had never questioned that Galen loved her and Bodhi. He'd always provided well materially for them, but she knew that her mother's death had taken the heart out of them.

"Jyn, would you like Mama and I to go dress shopping with you?" Maria offered quietly.

Since Jyn's own mother could not be there. It went unspoken, but it reminded Jyn of why she loved this family so very much. "Yes, thank you."

~~~  
The next few weeks were a frenzy of preparation. Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi had already offered to prepare Christmas dinner, and while Mama Andor tried to protest since Cassian and Jyn would now be getting married that day, Cassian's Abuela informed her daughter quite firmly that the family would handle it.

That was how Cassian's two aunts, his uncle, and four cousins ended up in his Mama's kitchen on Christmas day, while Maria and Andrea Andor helped Jyn get ready, and Cassian's father Mateo, Bodhi, and Kay helped him get ready and tried to help him with his nerves. John was on kid duty, watching Andre and some of the younger cousins.

Maria was carefully clipping a jeweled barrette into Jyn's hair when there was a gentle knock at the bedroom door. Mama Andor answered, for a long moment her serious gaze taking in Galen Erso before she let him enter.

"Hello Stardust," Galen told his daughter, and she could see evidence of his crying. "I'm sorry I've missed so much, but I had to be here for this."

Jyn let her father hug her, looking up into his weary eyes, and saw him smile for the first time in what felt like years. He held a small white box out to her. "These were your mother's," he told her softly. "For your something old..." Inside was a pair of emerald earrings in the shape of small leaves. She recalled these had been her mother's favorite earrings, and she'd worn them almost every day during Jyn's childhood.

Reverently, Jyn put them on and regarded herself in the mirror, her father standing at her shoulder. Galen Erso smiled a little sadly. "You are Cassian are very lucky, Jyn. Your mother would have loved today so very much."

Half an hour later, as Jyn and Cassian stood before the Justice of the Peace in the Andors living room, the extended Andor clan, Bodhi, Kay, and Galen Erso looking on, Jyn reflected that this was indeed, one of the happiest days of her life.

And as she and Cassian kissed after they were pronounced husband and wife, she wore that they would have their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Cassian's mother Andrea is named after a favorite aunt-by-friendship of mine from my childhood. My Aunt Andrea and her family always made us feel welcome and like family, and I miss her mother and father dearly to this day.
> 
> Jyn's Wedding Dress: https://vg-images.condecdn.net/image/PPWmoYzrn69/crop/1020/f/felicity-jones-39-vogue-16aug16-Getty_b.jpg


End file.
